God Save the Queen!
by Mysti-Reious
Summary: Almost everybody has heard of the famous Host Club king, Tamaki Suou, but does anyone really know who he is? There's one dark secret he holds back, and prepare to be shocked. Short story, but it has a possibility of turning into a full fiction… Rated T...


Preview:

Almost everybody has heard of the famous Host Club king, Tamaki Suou, but does anyone really know who he is? There's one dark secret he holds back, and prepared to be shocked. Short story, but it has a possibility of turning into a full fiction…

**Mysti-Reious: I had this idea randomly at one point, so I decide to do it. I don't want to put a side note at the end of the story, so I'm putting one here. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did; I would be rich and famous and would know Vic Mignogna. -sigh- R&R!**

God Save the Queen!

(1st person POV, in the mind of the King)

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" Another dame's voice rang in my ear.

"Yes, my princess?" I smiled and turned to face her.

"You seemed in a daze before, is something the matter?"

I blinked. I hadn't even realized that I had been sitting in silence for a while. That really wasn't like me at all. I improvised a quick line, "I'm sorry, but your lovely presence has left me stunned and speechless. I can only gaze at you in awe, my goddess." I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Oh my!" She blushed right on cue, and I could only smile.

"Tamaki, you're time with her is over." Kyoya said from behind me, "It is time for your next client."

I jumped, "Y-yes, of course!" I turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, voicing the question of the other nearby clients.

I quickly shook my head, "Perfectly fine! I'll go and visit my awaiting maiden." I quickly stood up and moved to the next table.

Something was definitely something off with me today…

The day ended quicker than I had hoped, and I soon found myself on my way to my house in the back of my limousine.

"Gah, my head…" I murmured, clutching my forehead. _How does Kyoya even manage to sneak up on me like that? I should've been more careful… But that look of concern on his face after I jumped… _I chuckled, and the driver looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm _fine_." I said, slightly irritated by the question coming up once again.

As soon as I returned home, I went to my room, locked the door behind me, and fell back onto my bed. I threw my arms over my eyes and let out a loud sigh. When I shut my eyes, I could see Kyoya yet again. I felt a warm sensation on my cheeks and grabbed a pillow. I hugged it tightly, "Why does he have to look like that?" I grumbled to myself.

I stood up and walked to my full size mirror. I stared at my reflection, and then frowned, "Tamaki Suou. " I sighed. "As if Kyoya would feel the same way, but… maybe not to Tamaki?" I looked up at the ceiling, "That made no sense whatsoever!" I bit my lip and glanced behind me. The door _was _locked… I walked around my room and shut all of my curtains, and then went back over to my mirror and unbuttoned my school uniform blazer and undershirt.

I stared at my bare chest, and then broke out into a grin, "I look _incredible_!" I struck a few macho poses and turned around in circles. I stared at my back and noticed a loose piece of flesh, "Damn, it's peeling again…" I pulled at the piece, accidently ripping it. "N-no!" I gasped. I stared at the tear in my back, horrified at the damage. "Ugh, time for a new skin coat." I chuckled at my inside joke, and pulled at the skin. I know this _sounds _disgusting, but just bear with me for a moment. I pulled off the skin and tossed it in the trash, and had another look at myself. I still had a huge length of gauze wrapped around my chest from before.

Before I continued, I went into my bathroom and searched through my medicine cabinet. I reached all the way into the back and pulled out my contact case and stood in front of the sink. I ran the water and sighed, "Oh, Kyoya, you could never love Tamaki..." I sighed and peeled the thin piece of plastic from my iris. I switched the colored contacts for my regular prescription contacts, and jumped at my reflection, it had been such a long time. I had almost forgotten my eyes were yellow-green. I guess I had forgotten a lot about myself along the way... I turned off the water and met my reflection again. I tilted my head and looked at my face, smiled, winked, and laughed. It didn't look or feel like me at all.

I reached up to the top of my head and pulled out my bobby pins, one by one until the sink was littered with the blonde colored clips. I tugged at my hair until the blonde wig slipped off, and I put it on my mannequin head in the cabinet. I undid the blonde wig cap and let my black hair fall to my shoulders. I really did look different after all.

I chuckled darkly, "The one secret, you don't know, Kyoya-_chan_." I undid the gauze at my chest, letting the last piece of my disguise fall to the floor.

I looked at my old self and smiled sadly, and talked in my normal voice, not the lower pitched one that reminded me of that voice actor from Full Metal Alchemist. (Who Mysti-Reious doesn't own!)

"I am Tamara Suou… Queen of the Host Club."


End file.
